Broken
by Sakura Malfoy Chan 2
Summary: song\death fanfic com a música broken


Broken

* * *

><p>Sasuke quero que saiba o quanto você me fez feliz só com sua presença.<p>

Seu sorriso permanece em minha mente, essa imagem é dificil de apagar...

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh<strong>

_Queria que você soubesse que adoro o jeito que você sorri_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe_

* * *

><p>Eu queria tanto te roubar pra mim e te fazer feliz.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well<strong>

_Eu guardo a sua fotografia, e eu sei que ela me faz bem_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor_

* * *

><p>Então porque você me deixou?<p>

Quero que fique

mas sei que já não há mais chances pra nós dois

e por isso me sinto desolada.

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<strong>

_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário_

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

* * *

><p><em>Você me deixou e estou sozinha, chorando desejando ser um pesadelo,<em>

_porque sua falta me mata a cada instante. Você foi pra longe e me deixou, sozinha..._

* * *

><p><strong>You've gone away... You don't feel me here, anymore...<strong>

_Você se foi pra longe... Você não me sente aqui, não mais..._

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

_O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

_Quero te abraçar bem forte, você manda minha dor pra longe_

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

_Há muito o que aprender, e ninguém restou para lutar_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor_

* * *

><p>Queria tanto ter tempo pra te abraçar tão forte e<p>

nunca te deixar escapar de mim, porque sua ausência me mata por dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause I'm broken when I'm open<strong>

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando fico exposto_

* * *

><p><em>Eu não consigo agüentar, a dor é forte demais. Porque você já não está mais ao meu lado e eu fiquei sozinha no escuro.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<strong>

**E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante**

* * *

><p>Estou solitária, eu não consigo lutar sozinha. Você era minha força,<p>

meu amor, minha vontade.

Volte pra mim e deixe eu te abraçar denovo bem forte pra nunca mais te deixar ir embora.

A solidão me mata.

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<strong>

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

**And I don't feel right when you're gone**

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

**You've gone away... You don't feel me here, anymore**

_Você se foi pra longe... Você não me sente aqui, não mais_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando fico exposto_

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

**And I don't feel right when you're gone**

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

**You've gone away... You don't feel me here, anymore**

_Você se foi pra longe... Você não me sente aqui, não mais_

* * *

><p>Deixe eu te abraçar bem forte pra te manter aqui ao meu lado...<p>

* * *

><p>Na próxima fanfic caprichar em HP ermione e rony ^^<p> 


End file.
